disappearance
by 2yuki7
Summary: the world's largest and most power mafia -Vongola- vanish in thin air?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry first fanfiction story! So there may be errors in spelling and grammar and etc.**

**I do not own KHR. I'm sorry if this story seems like someone else's idea, since I have never intended for that.**

It had been 2 years since the Vongola famiglia had disappeared. No one knows why the most powerful famiglia had vanished. It was very strange since the case did not appear normal. Some of the allied famiglia like the Chiavarone famiglia had try to look for kyuudaime and the CEDEF, but all ended in failure. Even the world's greatest hit man Reborn couldn't find them… at least most of them. The tenth generation, Tsuna and his guardians still remains, though at times when they try to bring up events that happened within Vongola, people tend to forget or act like they were crazy. Events such as the ring battle, the converstion would go something like:

_"Hey, Dino-san"_

_"Tsuna, daijoubu? You look a bit pale."_

_"remember how Xanxus uses gun when he is serious?"_

_"Xanxus? Who is Xanxus? Is he your new friend?"_

_"!...remember the one who was responsible for the ring battle?"_

_"Oh… him…..umm…. I don't think I remember anything about a ring battle, did you hit your head?"_

_"Nevermind"_

The only one that remembers everything about the Vongola was the tenth generation. Even Tsuna's father was missing and Nana somewhat started saying that Tsuna's father became a star a long time ago and find it really weird why Tsuna kept mentioning about him.

But that wasn't the only thing that was weird, it was the fact that every branch of Vongola disappeared as if it was never builded, even the head quarter was gone. The place where the head quarter should be, was nothing but a habitat for animals.

Eventually, Tsuna and the others stop mentioning about the Vongola (since no one would understand or know what they are saying), and every single information about the Vongola that exist in every Mafioso's mind disappeared (except the tenth generation). The only memory that Dino and the others have was Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, and Mukuro being special because they have the power to summon dying will flame, being important because of something, but no matter what they try to dig up, they cannot find what the something was. The only ones that can understand the tenth generation was the Shimon tenth generation, because they were going through the same thing. It seems, they still remember everything about each other.

**well how is it? do you think that maybe i should continue and make other chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: for those of you that decided to read, for, reviews, i thank you very very much! so sorry for not update earlier. by the way, i don't really have a pattern for posting chapters, so it might be 2 months a week or 4 months, buut i'll try to post as much as possible. once again, i thank you guys very much for view this story! so i decided to continue.**

**my reply to your reivews:**

**Skyla15699 : thank you for the advice and thank you for being my first review! :D**

**ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC : i think this story will be ongoing for a while, i have a lot for ideas coming to me, but they're not very organized**

** BrOwNiEfOx: thanks! the idea was very hard to wrap around, and kind of confusing, but yeah, i will!**

**Awesome11: i'm glad you like it! i absolutely love your story Mittsu Jōkū, i love the ideas and surprises, i know i'm nt in the spot to say this, but please update soon, your story encouraged me to continue! and thanks ^^**

**i was wondering, should i change my summary and title? i think it's kind of plain, i don't know, what do you think? well anyways, enjoy!**

**i do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and it's characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Due to the fact the Shimon famiglia isn't as known as the vongola, it took a while to realize what was going on. Both famiglia were devastated, not only that their famiglia disappear from the face of the earth, it also affected their lives, well mostly the ones related to originally. Tsuna's mama, nana, got -excuse me- had a job, in order to support the family. Gokudera family kept telling him to go back to Italy, one of the reasons is because they see no point, no reason of why Gokudera is staying, or more importantly why he ever left. Banchi doesn't have her memories, so she thought she was only there to visit and convince her brother to go back home, and since that didn't work she went back to Italy with Reborn. Reborn, like all others, don't have his memories, so he lost his reason of staying. It was surprising at first since he was the acrobaleno and all. I-pin was training with her master, Fon in China. Lambo, like Gokudera, was being called back to the Bovino famiglia, but Lambo didn't want to go, so he stayed. Luckily, Ryohei's, Yamamoto's, Hibari's, Chrome, Mukuro's, and the Shimon famiglia's life didn't change much. But to say that they were only bother by the disappearance would be a huge understatement. The Shimon finally got their name known in the mafia world, and the other famiglias finally stop trampling over their famiglia, and suddenly, they were back at square one, unknown to anyone anywhere. As for both of the famiglias, their rings would at times fade away and come back, as if trying to disappear but can't, and each time that it does that, the rings take energies from its wielder.

The only ones that still have their memories of the Vongola and Shimon famiglia's existence other than the famiglias' tenth generation, is the Giglio Nero Famiglia's boss, Yuni, and the Gesso famiglia's boss, Byakuran. It's was probably because Yuni's power that she inherited from her blood line, and Byakuran's power to see the different parallel worlds. Though they have their memories, their memories were only fragments of what was there, so sometimes their memories don't make much sense. The sealed Mare rings were in Yuni's possession, since everyone –even Byakuran- decided it was safer that way, and also, it turns out that carrying the Mare ring weakens Byakuran's power to see the different worlds, just like how the pacifier weakens Yuni's powers, though strengthen his physical powers in battle.

During the 2 years, war was raging through the mafia world. The reason being is that, news spread that there are 7 teens and one kid that possess pure sky flame and 7 teens that possess unique pure earth flames. Apparently, they are the only ones in that have flames that pure and that strong, so the only reasonable thing to happen is to fight for it. So in overall, the teens and kid get attacked at least once a day. But fortunately, they have 3 mafia famiglia helping them that is Chiavarone Famiglia, Gesso Famiglia, and Giglio Nero Famiglia. Since the attacks were getting more and more ridiculous, the 3 famiglias decided to protect the 14 teens and one kid. So they brought a mansion in a sparse population area near Namimori high school where the 14 teens and Yuni, now goes to school. In truth, they didn't really need to go to school since living in that mansion, they have been trained and taught higher than average in physical and knowledge abilities, but in order to not worry their parents and sister –in Ryohei's case- and not to attract too much attention, they still go. As for Yuni, she thought it would be interesting to try to have a normal life as much as possible. They all now go to same school, even Mukuro and Chrome.

At first, the teens didn't agree to go, but the attacks were starting to attack them in their own homes, they decided it was time to go. So they decided to think of excuses to tell their parents. For Tsuna:

"_Oka-san, I'm going to live at a friend's house for a while, and Lambo and Fuuta are coming with me."_

_"You mean like a sleep over?"_

_"Sure, like a very long sleep over that might last for a few years"_

_"Ok! Be careful!"_

_"You're not going to ask me why?"_

_"No, you have your reasons on why you won't tell me, so I won't pry into it, and I think it's nice for you to finally have people to bond with. Just make sure that you, Lambo and Fuuta, take time to visit."_

_"Arigatou, ka-san."_

_Nana's thoughts 'my son have come more responsible lately'_

For Yamamoto:

_"Takeshi! Come help with the orders!"_

_"Oyaji….. I'm going to moving to live with my friends at another house….."_

_"Takeshi…"_

_"B-bu-but! Don't worry, I'll come by sometimes to help out!"_

_"This is about the attack last night, isn't it?"_

_"…"_

_"I won't ask about it if you don't want to tell me, but I ask that you be careful."_

_"Hai."_

_"well come help with the orders, they're going to help themselves"_

For Ryohei:

_"Kyoko! I'm EXTREMELY going to live with Tsuna and the others for a while! Because…..uh…. my room…uh….EXTREMELY filled with fleas. So I EXTREME won't be living with you and mom and dad for a EXTREME while."_

_"Ok! Oni-san, I'll tell mom and dad for you, and have fun!"_

For Gokudera:

_'I'm going to live with Juudaime!" (Sees sparkling diamonds surrounding him)_

For Mukuro and Chrome:

_Mukuro: "Ken, Chikusa, we're going to live at the mansion near Namimori, own by Giglio Nero Famiglia"_

_Ken: "me and Chikusa are going too?"_

_Mukuro: "no, M.M and the others are coming back, so you 2 watch over the while we're gone."_

_Ken: "Hai!"_

As for Hibari…. Let's keep that a secret (unless you want to know, tell me and I'll write it for you)

For the Shimons:

_Adelheid: "pack up! We're moving!"_

And thus their lives began together in the Giglio Nero mansion.

* * *

**A/N: to clear a few things up, i decided to make Yuni, Chrome,Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma, and the same age. Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Adelheid, Julie, Koyo, Kaoru and Rauji the same age. since the disappearing started a week after the acrobaleno arc (they just disappear in one day, it took at least 2 weeks to realize, for Shimon, it was longer) and it has been 2 years now, Yuni and the rest is 17, Mukuro and the rest is 18. they move into the mansion 6 months after they realize the disappearance, and reborn left a month before. of you're still confuse about somethings, tell me and i'll explain to you later on.**

**thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
